Bombarda
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Recopilación de fics para el Club de Duelo de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Undécima edición.
1. Omelette

_Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la_ _Décima_ _Edición del Club de Duelo del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ _._

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**_

 _Mi oponente es_ _ **MeriAnne Black**_ _y lo más probable es que me de una paliza._

* * *

 **OMELETTE**

 **Capítulo único**

—Tío _Chadie_ , ¿puedo merendar una _omelette de dagón_?

Charlie pestañeó y subió a la pequeña Victoire a su regazo.

—¿De dragón? ¿Tú crees que podrás comértela toda?

— _Oui_. Mami dice que como mucho, seguro que puedo. —La niña sonrió alegremente, agitando sus rizos rubios.

—¿Y sabes cocinar una?

— _Non_. ¿Tú sabes?

Charlie asintió, sonriendo.

—Es muy fácil, Vic. Primero escoges el tipo de huevo que quieres: si tienes mucha hambre, lo mejor es un Ridgeback Noruego, pero mi preferido es el Colacuerno Húngaro. Después, tienes que romper el huevo en trocitos pequeños y mezclarlo con acónito y verbena para darle sabor.

—¿Y después?

—Cuando tienes todo mezclado y batido, echas aceite de tiburón del norte en la sartén y lo fríes todo. Luego, añades trocitos de hielo para que se enfríe antes.

—¿ _Et voilà_? —preguntó la niña.

— _Et voilà_ —confirmó Charlie—. ¿Qué decías que querías para merendar?

Victoire lo pensó atentamente.

—¡Magdalenas! —exclamó sonriendo.

* * *

 _No sé si ha quedado claro, pero la receta se la va inventando Charlie sobre la marcha. O sea, Charlie JAMÁS haría una tortilla de dragón, él simplemente le sigue la corriente a su sobrina. Y de paso se asegura de que ella no quiera una tortilla de dragón xDD_

 _¿Reviews?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	2. Pictionary

_Este fic participa en el Duelo#1 de la Undécima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Mis oponentes son **Roxy Scamander** y **Maria Elizabeth Black**. ¡Deseadme suerte!_

* * *

 **PICTIONARY**

 **Capítulo único**

—Fred, ¿qué se supone que estás dibujando?

—La gracia de este juego es que lo adivines, George.

—Pues como no dibujes mejor voy a necesitar dotes de adivino.

—¡Pero si es muy fácil!

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Es la señora Norris!

—¡Obviamente no! ¿Esto tiene pinta de gato o qué?

—Francamente, lo que tiene es pinta de garabato hecho en clase de Binns.

—Calla y adivina antes de que se acabe el tiempo.

—¿No puedes darme una pista?

—No. Vamos, George, que es muy fácil.

—Mmmm... ¿Los pendientes que llevaba tía Muriel el otro día? ¿Esos con plumas y cuentas?

—...

—Ya veo que no. No me pongas esa cara, Fred, que la culpa es tuya por no saber dibujar.

—¡De eso nada! ¡Échale imaginación y te saldrá enseguida!

—¡Ajá! Es, sin lugar a dudas, el kraken.

—¿Dónde ves tú los tentáculos? ¡He dibujado una tarta de cumpleaños!

—...

—...

—Oye, Fred. ¿Y si dejamos los juegos muggles por hoy?

* * *

 _A ver si esta vez paso de la primera ronda xDD_

 _Creo que está muy claro lo que están haciendo los gemelos así que no lo explico._

 _¿Reviews?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	3. Becaria

_Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 de la Undécima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Me tocaba inspirarme en un cuadro llamado_ _ **Woman with a guitar**_ _, de_ _ **Georges Braque.**_

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Mi oponente es_ _ **ladyluna10**_ _, a ver qué tal me va._

 _Agradecimientos especiales a_ _Nasuasda_ _por la idea y a_ _MrsDarfoy_ _por la opinión._

* * *

 **BECARIA**

 **Capítulo único**

Susan Bones respiró hondo antes de entrar en la cabina que la llevaría hasta el atrio del Ministerio de Magia.

Era su primer día, debía causar una buena impresión. Nada de ataques de pánico, nada de ansiedad, nada de llevar la varita en una mano como si fuera su salvavidas.

Sonreír y comportarse educadamente con todos. No podía ser tan difícil.

Entró con paso firme, cerró los ojos y, cuando los abrió de nuevo, se encontró en medio del atrio, rodeada de magos y brujas.

Respiró hondo.

«Calma, Susan».

Se quedó parada en medio del atrio, observando a las personas ir y venir sin cesar, todos hablando, todos rodeándola, todos con algo que hacer.

Empezó a agobiarse.

«Susan, respira. No pasa nada».

Un roce accidental al pasar.

Ansiedad.

Ya no veía personas, veía monstruos, y eran todos iguales y la rodeaban y ella no podía moverse y no podía, no podía, no podía…

Se desmayó.

* * *

 _¿Que qué tiene que ver esto con el cuadro, decís? Bueno, refleja la ansiedad que me dio al verlo, los cuadraditos repetidos son como las personas que ve Susan y… Y nada más xD_

 _No me gusta el arte :/_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	4. ¿Ahuehuete?

_Este fic participa en el Duelo #3 de la Undécima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**_

 _Mis oponentes son_ _ **Krmnxita Stark**_ _y_ _ **Aruquita**_ _. Voy a necesitar un milagro, lo tengo claro._

 _Gracias a_ _MrsDarfoy_ _y_ _MeriAnne Black_ _por leer el fic y decirme que era aceptable. Oh, y por reírse en mi cara cuando les conté mi duelo, QUE ESO SIEMPRE ANIMA._

* * *

 **¿AHUEHUETE?**

 **Capítulo único**

—¿Ahuehuete?

—Sí, es un árbol enorme y precioso —asintió Luna sonriendo—. En México tienen una biodiversidad impresionante: compré varias cempasúchil porque me parecieron maravillosas, por ejemplo. Oh, y dos peyotes. Tienen una flor muy bonita.

Ginny pestañeó, confundida.

—¿Pero eso existe, Luna? O sea, esto de aquí —Cogió un fruto redondeado y rojo de la mesa—, este xoco… xocon… xoconostle —dijo al final—. ¿Realmente se puede comer?

—Claro, está delicioso, a diferencia de la quesadilla de tlahuache, que sabe mal.

—¿Has hecho fotos del viaje? —preguntó la pelirroja tras dejar el xoconostle en la mesa otra vez.

—No, no se me ocurrió.

—¡¿Has estado dos meses en México y no has hecho ni una foto?!

—No. Pero he traído un pájaro cuitlacoche, está en el jardín.

Ginny alzó una ceja.

—También he aprendido a hacer nixtamal —añadió Luna—. Pero no la tortilla en sí.

—¿Y entonces para qué sirve?

—…

—…

—Buena pregunta.

* * *

 _Solo tengo una cosa que decir: NO ES MI CULPA, ESAS PALABRAS ERAN IMPOSIBLES._

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
